FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 48
Copperdusk shook her head at her leader. "No... I think my mate's just fainted." She then shot a doubtful look at Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Snowpaw bounded up to Bluestream, who was eating his rabbit in peace. "Bluestreambluestreambluestream! What's going on??" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:37, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly, prodding the silver-and-black tom with a paw for a few minutes before he jolted to his paws. "Who-what?!" Hiddenshade eventually relaxed, his fur flattening before letting out a sigh. "So sorry about that...Just a little too overjoyed."Stormstar 21:41, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed in relief. "Oh, thank StarClan..." Meanwhile, Bluestream grunted in annoyance. "Our deputy just had her kits," he mewed gruffly. "Now go find Hawktalon and do some training, I'm busy." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly to the two. "Alright, clear the nursery, everyone, let's leave this couple in peace so they can name their kits and get some shut-eye. Visiting can come later." Once the leader left to name a temporary deputy, Hiddenshade returned his soft gave to the ginger tabby he loved dearly. "...What should we name them?"Stormstar 21:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart followed Stormstar out of the nursery, turning towards the center of camp to watch for the temporary deputy. Maybe it'll be me. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:46, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded in respect to Stormstar as he shooed all he rest of the cats out, leaving her, Hiddenshade, and their kits alone. The deputy shook her head. "...I don't know, what were you thinking?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gazed down at his daughter with a warm smile. "...I'm thinking of a pretty tree for her...Maybe Maplekit?"----- Stormstar cleared his throat as he summoned his Clan. "As we all have heard, Copperdusk has recently had her kits, meaning she'll need a temporary deputy until her kits are apprentices. So, without further ado, the temporary deputy of FlameClan will be Cloudflight."Stormstar 21:50, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (ooo) Copperdusk blinked sleepily at her daughter, and then back at Hiddenshade. "Yeah, I like that name... let's called her that." At that moment, Maplekit herself mewled weakly, and pressed one small paw into Copperdusk's side. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) The black smoke tabby tomkit suddenly rolled on top of his sister as Hiddenshade leaned over to gently touch his nose to her pelt. Taken by surprise, Hiddenshade pulled his head back, only to purr. "What about my little copy there?"Stormstar 21:53, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk purred as her firstborn kit rolled over Maplekit. "The firstborn," she whispered. "So much like his father..." She then paused. "How about Cypresskit for him?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade pricked his ears, his son twitching in response to his new name. "I like it! Handsome name for a handsome son, beautiful name of a beautiful daughter..." His gaze then rested on Waspkit. "Now, he needs an equally perfect name."Stormstar 21:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk frowned at the black-striped kit, frowning. She didn't really know... but what would be a good name for him..? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, October 9, 2015 (UTC) A pause. "...Do you know what he reminds me of? A bee, or a wasp."Stormstar 22:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded. "Oh, yes... I think Waspkit suits him the most, don't you agree?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...Waspkit, Cypresskit, and Maplekit. They're perfect, just like their mother." Hiddenshade lay down beside his mate, wrapping his body around her with a soft purr.Stormstar 22:09, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk purred as her mate settled beside her. "And they'll be just as brave and honorable as their father..." She closed her eyes, feeling tired. This kitting's exhausted me... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:11, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart glanced at the silver tabby shecat. Guess I won't have a chance at deputy unless Copperdusk somehow dies or becomes leader. Oh well, at least Cloudflight got it, besides, she's got more experience. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:12, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade fell asleep beside his mate.---- Larkshade approached Falconheart, letting his pelt gently touch hers. "Hey, are you alright?"Stormstar 22:13, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk fell asleep, and so did Maplekit and Waspkit. Meanwhile, Snowpaw wandered away from Bluestream, his tail in the ground, feeling dejected. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:15, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit didn't fall asleep. What a rebel, even though he isn't the true rebel, that kit is yet to come.---- Covepaw tackled Snowpaw.Stormstar 22:16, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine." Falconheart turned her head to blink at the tom. "I just got my hopes too high, that's all." And they came crashing down. The thought crossed her mind before she could stop herself. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:17, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Snowpaw grunted as someone tacked him. "What?" he mewed, twisting around awkwardly to see that Covepaw had landed on him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade gently nudged her side with his pink nose. "Would hunting take your mind off of it?"---- Covepaw let out a happy purr, her eyes bright and cheery. "I'm a cousin, Snowpaw!!"Stormstar 22:20, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw stared, confused, until he realized that Covepaw meant Copperdusk's new kits. "Oh, yeah, Copperdusk and Hiddenshade's kits... has she named them yet?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Not sure, I was kind of hoping for that deputy position..." The brown tabby sighed as disappointment clouded her gaze. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade frowned. "Sorry, but I can't help you with that. Remember, that's no the real deputy position, it'll hurt even more to have to step down for Copperdusk when she's ready to return to her place."---- Covepaw shrugged. "I dunno, but it's still great!"Stormstar 22:26, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw snorted. "Luckier than me... my cousins got murdered," he snorted, remembering Shadedsun's kits, one of the few litters in FlameClan at the time that had been killed by Crow. "And my mother's side of the family doesn't really have much other cats..." (but Snoooopaw, you're going to be an uncle soon, hahahaha spoilers :D) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart groaned and blinked at the ground. "I know, but I wouldn't care if I lost it." She lifted her head and pressed it into her friend's shoulder. "Maybe I'll never be more than just a warrior." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit padded into the Nurserey. She looked at Copperdusk. "Can I see your kits?" she asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk opened one eye at Violetkit. "Not yet, later," she told Violetkit, before falling back asleep again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit continued to lay on top of his sleeping sister, but he remained awake, poking his mother's belly with a paw gently.Stormstar 23:36, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart kept her face pressed into Larkshade's shoulder, moving closer to him. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:40, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit's tail twitched as she was squashed by her bigger and older brother. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (NOW do ya like meh sig? :D obviously not as swaggalicious as all of yours, but it's the best I can do) Darkpelt sighed. She already won, and there was barely even a fight. "Alright, if you insist," he meowed. He took the first tantalizing bite of the dead..mammal...thing. (what the heck are bunnies? I don't even know) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:42, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather nodded and waited for Darkpelt to take his bite before she took one too. She flicked one ear towards the nursery as she did so. ...I wonder if Copperdusk and Hiddenshade have named their kits yet... --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (he took el bite XD) Darkpelt waited for Silverfeather to take her bite. [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:45, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather took her bit of rabbit. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (had to get off chat cuz my mom was there :\ idk if I'll be able to be on chat anymore today; my sister almost caught me O_o ASSSSKKKKKK IN MEH QNA pronounced quinoa idk y just cuz i said so) Ustu called out for Redclaw. --- Darkpelt took the next bite of the (I looked it up) Oryctolagus cuniculus (whaat that tells me not'in' O.o) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (mmm) Silverfeather continued to take bites of the rabbit (or that scientific name Thunder xD) in between when Darkpelt was eating. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (ask mehh; I know you can do it! CHALLENGE YOUR CEREBRAL CORTEX) Darkpelt did the same 'till they finished; this was Darkpelt's favorite time of day: when the sun beat down on them, and they would share tongues. (woohoo, congrats, dorkpelt. Go share tongues with yo babe) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 00:59, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (oh thunder, you're such a nerd x3 (I mean it in a nice way)) Silverfeather flopped onto the groung. "Ugh, I'm stuffed." --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:02, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (Ik, ik. We're doing #squad at Breakaway this year, and our "sqaud" is dressing up as nerds XD it's gonna be so perfect) Darkpelt, being the snoopy little lover that he is, had a feeling he knew why. Darkpelt flopped beside his babe. "So, what's new, pussycat?" (awhoaaawhoaaa) (sorry XDDDDD I HAD TO) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Silverfeather grunted. "Nothing much..." --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:07, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (I'm an old song nerd as well heheh. "I should be hooolding you, loooving you, hooolldiinggg youuuuuuuuu...TRAGEDY! When there's somethin wrong and ya don't know why!" Oh, farewell, beloved BeeGees. Most of you died of cancer, but we still love you. Then there's Eddy Grant..."Blindin me with science! She blinded me, with SCIENCE!") Darkpelt groomed one of Silver's ears. "I think you're the prettiest cat in the whole world," Darkpelt meowed softly, before saying in jest, "Besides me, of course." [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:14, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (darkpelt you dork. thunder, brams sees your nerdiness and laughs, it reminds her of herself x3) Silverfeather swatted Darkpelt lightly over the air. "Darkpelt, you dork! Only she-cat's are pretty! Toms are handsome!" She purred loudly. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:16, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (OMG LOL well we have so much in common so HAH wink wink) Darkpelt laughed. "Come to think of it, you're right! So you are officially the prettiest cat in the whole world!" Darkpelt purred. "So that means I'm the luckiest tom in the world, don't it? Cuz who'd be luckier, than the tom who has you as his mate?" [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:21, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (HAH so true lol. winks back 'cause you know why) Silverfeather smiled. "Yeah, you're a lucky tom, Darkpelt." --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:24, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (heheh) Darkpelt paused. "And you're the luckiest she-cat ever, to have such a HANDSOME tom such as I," he teased. "We're so perfect together, it's like leaves and trees, but sans leaf-fall, cuz we will never fall from each other." [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (darkpelt's making me cry) "Yeah..." Silverfeather mewed dreamily, closing her eyes. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:31, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (why not make the dork come out of his shell...wait..he has one? HERMIT CAT) Darkpelt the hermit cat watched as his babe closed her eyes dreamily. Then he awkwardly sneezed in her face. "Ah! Sorry about that!" he meowed equally as awkwardly. [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (lol) Silverfeather opened one eye as Darkpelt sneezed on her. "Hm?" --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt realized she had no idea what he had done. "Oh, nothing, dear, I was just not sneezing on you..." [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'See your face in a million sunsets;']][[User:ThunderWaves|''' all the moments that made all that we had;]][[Darkpelt| we can bring everything together,]][[Percival| cuz we can't leave the good times severed.]] 01:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather didn't pick up the sarcasm. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:48, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering crouched low to the ground, her eyes riveted on a wood sparrow ignorantly picking at the ground. "You'd better get this one, Aureole," She inwardly hissed at herself. But at the moment she jumped, the bird saw her bright white pelt and flew away in a panic. Aureolering fell to the ground and cut her paw. Cursing, She leapt to her feet and she licked the wound. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 06:08, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit woke from his sleep, and mewled, the black-striped tom flailing all four of his paws in the air. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Ravenswoop wanted something exciting to do, so he went outside camp to go hunting. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 09:42, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (Hoco today, probably won't be on) Larkshade rested his head on Falconheart's before closing his eyes.---- Stormstar flew down from the Lava Rock, easily landing on his paws before dipping his head in acknowledgement to his temporary deputy.Stormstar 12:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe life will just be like this. Falconheart silently acknowledged her friend's head on hers. Maybe I won't get anything more than this love from Larkshade... we're underneath a thousand shining stars 12:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade wrapped his tail around the molly.---- Cypresskit continued to squirm while his family slept.---- Turning, Stormstar made his way out of camp to go on a solo-hunt. He'd be sure to stay clear of the ScorchClan border, after his encounter with Blazefire, the tom wasn't sure if he ever wanted to get close to the border again.Stormstar 13:41, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit let out a strained, thin mewling sound, as she was still getting squashed by Cypresskit. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:11, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering burst into the medicine cat den, looking more snappish than usual. "Mintfrost, can you patch up my paw, please? I cut it chasing a stupid sparrow." Angrily, she added, "How am I supposed to hunt for the clan like this! With my dumb white pelt always getting in the way!" Light is only temporary...''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 18:32, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk opened one eye, and purred softly at the three small kits that were at her side. ...They're perfect. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:18, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost glanced over at Bluestream, letting out a sigh and wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "Bluestream.." She murmered quietly. "Can we ... talk? In private? ..." She asked, lowering her head. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 22:21, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream licked his lips as he finished off his rabbit, before looking up at Featherfrost. "A talk in private?" He cocked his head at the gray she-cat - whom he liked, but hadn't told anyone what he actually felt. "Okay." The blue-gray tom rose to his paws, and padded over. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:23, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (Aweee omg I love love <333) Featherfrost nodded shakily, and rose to her paws. With a long, heavy breath, she padded forward, leading Bluestream out of camp. "Okay," She murmered, lifting her head slowly. "Bluestream.. I..." She paused for a moment to look up into his bright blue gaze, caught of guard for a moment. "I like you.." She admitted, lowering her head into her paws. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 22:27, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream froze. She... He was speechless, lost for words - he couldn't believe his luck. The one she-cat that he liked... she loved him back... and in that moment, Bluestream knew that he had to tell Featherfrost what he felt, too. "...There's something I need to tell you too, Featherfrost." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:30, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost lifted her head. Did he like her too? "Y-yes, B-Bluestream?" She stuttered, her pelt growing hot in embarassment. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 22:35, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (ooooh, Feather guessed riiight <3) Bluestream ducked his head in embarrassment. He kind of, in a sense, didn't want to admit it, but he knew for his and Featherfrost's own sakes, he had to... "...Featherfrost..." He sighed. "...I like you too..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (Yup <3) Featherfrost perked her ears, feeling a warm feeling bubble up inside her. "I... love you, Bluestream.." She cooed softly, resting a paw on his and purring. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 22:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (leeet's pop the question) Bluestream purred softly as Featherfrost rested her paw on his. "I love you too, Featherfrost... and I really hope it stays that way for the rest of our lives..." he breathed. "We need to stay together, Featherfrost, and therefore... Featherfrost, would you... like to be my mate?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:47, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost blinked, her whiskers twitching as her muzzle pressed against his. "Yes.. Bluestream," She purred. "Always and forever." If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 22:49, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream purred in delight, closing is eyes as he pressed into his now-mate's side. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:50, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost licked Bluestream's chin, feeling ashamed that she hadn't told him sooner. "Should we head back to camp?" She asked, smiling at her mate. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 22:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream paused, before nodding. "Whenever you want, we'll head back, my sweet," he purred. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (omg they're so cute <333) Featherfrost nodded, and followed her mate back to camp, their tails twining. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 23:00, October 10, 2015 (UTC) (ikr) Bluestream purred as he returned to camp with Featherfrost. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:02, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's ears pricked as an ice-cold snowflake landed on her fur. "Hey look, seems like we've got some early snowfall." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:22, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit wriggled closer to his mother's belly, the black-and-ginger tom squirming towards his mother's side, before starting to suckle from her. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:25, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw groomed his dark orange fur, feeling the leaves crunch beneath his paws. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 23:32, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream came in through the camp entrance with Featherfrost, purring. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:35, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering, whose wound was now treated, sad dormant and still against a tree trunk. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 23:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost followed after her mate, her whiskers quivering with happiness. I never knew he liked me back.. But I guess I should've admitted it sooner.. ''If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 23:41, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk woke up from her sleep, the dark ginger queen moving slightly as she stretched her jaws in a yawn. Meanwhile, Maplekit started to fidget under the weight of Cypresskit. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:43, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart blinked at the snowflakes landing on her fur, shaking herself after a bit. ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Noticing that Maplekit was struggling underneath Cypresskit's weight, the queen gently picked her eldest son by the scroff, moving him away from Maplekit as she set him back onto the ground. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:50, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Slowly pulling away from Larkshade, Falconheart poked her head inside the nursery. "Is everyone alright? It's started to snow outside and I don't want you guys to be cold or wet." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:11, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked up as Falconheart appeared at the nursery entrance. "No, I'm fine," she mewed to the dark tabby warrior, lowering her head. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, call me if you're wet or cold." Falconheart blinked at Copperdusk before backing away. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:32, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded at Falconheart as she left, grateful to the warrior that she had asked anyway. Meanwhile, Maplekit rolled onto her back. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:33, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Returning to Larkshade, Falconheart shivered. "We should probably head inside." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 16:48, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flicked an ear, his gaze clouded in confusion. Leaf-bare already? But it's supposed to be a moon away! If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 16:58, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Glancing at Redclaw, Falconheart turned towards the medicine den. "Come on, Larkshade, let's go in and dry off." She twitched her snow-covered whiskers. "You'll catch a cold if you don't come in." Concern held a high note in her voice, making her sound kit-like. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 17:22, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost sorted herbs in her den, getting prepared for the next moon's leafbare. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 17:23, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather rolled onto her stomach, and then sat up by her mate, a twinkle in her eye. (oooh, someone hasn't realized yet... ;D) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade nodded, wrapping his tail around the she-cat and leading her inside.Stormstar 21:39, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw plucked at the ground boredly, twitching an ear as a cold wind swiftly blowed by him. Yup.. Leaf-bare is coming sooner than we all expected. I just hope everyone is prepared for it.. ''If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 21:42, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart let her tail intertwine with Larkshade's, a question of interest brewing in her thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:45, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade smiled before rubbing his head against hers. "You can ask me anything, I'll always be here for you."Stormstar 21:51, October 11, 2015 (UTC) "I-I really like you and we've been really close these past moons...I'd like to ask if we could be mates." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:55, October 11, 2015 (UTC) A warm purr rumbled in his throat, and he nuzzled her gently. "Well, I was glib to ask you, but the answer is, and always will be, yes."Stormstar 21:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Joy flooded her body like a rampage. He said yes, wow! I don't want anything to damper this day and nothing will! "Wow, thanks...this might just be the happiest day of my life..." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:05, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Nightsong walked to the fresh-kill pile, she took a huge piece to share with her denmates. "Here you go," she mewed and dropped it. Skyheart walked over. "Thank you," mewed Skyheart, biting into it. xXHollytuftxX 22:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Larkshade smiled. "Same here,"---- Bogshadow gazed at his paws, wondering what pain felt like.Stormstar 22:51, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Pressing against Larkshade, Falconheart purred. "Life's so incomplete without doing something great with your life, even if it meant doing what I've done to get here." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:28, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Fangkit bounced into the nursery, looking at the other kits, excitedly. "Wanna play?" She mewed. Blazekit tumbled onto her. xXHollytuftxX 00:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Cypresskit let out a pitiful mewl as he was removed from his sister, Hiddenshade watching his newborn kits move blindly.Stormstar 01:02, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart rested her head on Larkshade's flank, falling asleep a few moments afterward. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit finished suckling, and the black-and-ginger tom curled up in a bull, completely stuffed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC) (me and Brams have some interesting converse via email; it's pretty fun) Darkpelt stared up at the sky and all its majesty. [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'Try to save all the shatt']]ered pieces; [[Darkpelt|'in the distance']][[Percival|''' back to the reason.]] 17:21, October 12, 2015 (UTC) (oh yeah, those emails ;3) Silverfeather lay beside Darkpelt, when she swore she felt something hit her side. She looked beside her - but no... How could she have been hit? (>>>>>>>>>:DDDDD) --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 17:58, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit continued to squirm, refusing to fall asleep or nurse.---- Larkshade purred before falling asleep.Stormstar 20:55, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hollymoon ate alongside Skyheart. The fresh-kill tasted great! User:Hollytuft "Hi Hollymoon, Skyheart." Violetkit purred to the two she-cats. When life gives you lemons youmarry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) (totallydidnotforget) Leopardspirit suddenly let out a cry of pain from the nursery, frightening Infernokit, who bolted from the nursery.Stormstar 21:25, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit saw Infernokit run from the Nursery. She followed him. "Infernokit?" she called. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:37, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit jumped in surprise. "What?"Stormstar 21:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Well... you did come bolting from the Nursey soo..." Violetkit murmered. When life gives you lemonsyou marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:42, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit twitched his tail tip irritably. "Well, that's what you kind of do when a cat screeches bloody murder out of nowhere for no apparent reason."Stormstar 21:45, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Oh duh, sorry... you remember that fight we had younger?" she asked. When life gives you lemonsyou marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:47, October 12, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy tomkit narrowed his eyes before flicking his tail. "Yeah, I do, and I still don't really forgive you for that." His voice was rather dark, clearly offended by the dispute in their younger lives.Stormstar 21:49, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Palekit was unborn. Don't think Don't see Just believe. 21:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "I was just doing what I thought was right! am I so evil because of that? I wanted to help someone when I felt like it was my fault for them being hurt! is that so awful?" she asked sadly. Is it just a game? I don't know... '''' 21:56, October 12, 2015 (UTC) (Really, Blazey? xD) Redclaw groomed his fur quietly outside of the warriors den, feeling the slightly cold autumn breeze bristle through his thick fur. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 23:01, October 12, 2015 (UTC) (like meh sig? suggestions? Cuz I am getting sick of my lamo sigs) (AND WHOOOHHHOHOOOOO) Darkpelt turned to his mate. "You sure nothing's going on?" (his impeccable intuition is reflective of my own >:D I'm so creepy. I can tell when my mom's upset when I'm not even home and she is; it's awesome and disturbing) [[User Talk:ThunderWaves|'Try to save all the shatt']]ered pieces; [[Darkpelt|'in the distance']][[Percival|''' back to the reason.]] 23:54, October 12, 2015 (UTC) (yeah) Falconheart dreamed about her mate, her brother guiding her towards her dream of the future. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:38, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (I'm working on a new one; as you can see, it's unfinished, but it'll be epic when it is. WOOH NO MORE SUCKY SIGS but jeez this style is so freakin hard to do) Utsu wanted to find her brother, but no alone. Redclaw was absent, so who...? (since Flame stated Red and Utsu would only be FRIENDS, this is the chance for somebody to take the place as her MATE. However, I want it to be an ACTIVE person, so not Flame, Stormver, Whiskers, Racer, Patch, etc. No offense, I just want her to have an active mate. Possibly Brams, since she's very active, but I'm open to anyone else who's as active as her) Life: an e 00:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (Er, I'm on every day, but on my kindle, so I can't exactly post) Infernokit lashed his tail, his eyes glowing with anger, like hot coals. "You took my sister's side, and I simply asked what you were doing, not that it wasn't ok to help cats! Leave me alone, I hate you, go away!" The fire-colored tomkit spat before turning and storming out of camp.---- Leopardspirit finished her kitting, however, because no help came, she died shortly after naming her kits: Alderkit, her first born, Palekit, her second born/second son, and lastly, Coastkit and Shorekit for her twin she-kits. She then lay there, cold and still, Covepaw sitting at the entrance, still as a stone, listening the molly murmur her last words...Naming her newborns before pledging her love to her mate, Smokeash.Stormstar' 01:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (exactly; her mate needs to be active, and if you're on your kindle most the time, then you're "Roleplay Inactive". I'm not judging; people have lives; I just want her to have an active mate. I hope you guys understand. I'll make a blog for it) Life: an endless ga 01:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (no offense, but I post more than Brams, you simply interact with her more, resulting in making you believe that she's more roleplay-active. Whatever, you aren't going to listen, I'm not interested in her anyways, i'm simply proving my point) Covepaw was speechless, watching the kits squirm and cry out hungrily. After remaining still, in deep shock, the apprentice turned-tail and raced out of the nursery. "S-She's dead, Leopardspirit's dead!"'Stormstar' 01:13, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (I'm on every day and I can usually get a couple posts, if not more, a day. Besides, you basically just called Whiskers inactive, which kind of offended me that you said that.) (rip Smokespirit/Leopardash) Ashfeather rubbed his sister in her dream. "Hey, you ended up with your tom!" ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:17, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (-pets Stormver- there, there) Larkshade suddenly flinched at Covepaw's call, freed from his dream of loping through a meadow with Falconshade. "Who- What?!"Stormstar 01:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (okay, whoa, offense taken. Wow. You're right, Whiskers, and here we go again with somebody saying I'm not listening when, guess what: I am. WHOA, BIG SURPRISE. Wtf is so wrong with me that nobody ever thinks I listen? Whatever. You're right Whiskers, I do just think that bc I interact with her more. Heck, we email back and forth at ungodly hours (my time) and that's why I think that. I WAS LISTENING. And it's not my fault that I have a neurology disorder that causes my words to be splintered and spliced. It's not my fault that I'm socially unstable. It's not my fault that I can't use my words correctly due to this damn disorder.) Utsu thought hard. 01:21, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (...please don't throw a fit, Thunder. Whiskers and Stormver had valid points and can we just leave this?) Palekit screamed. Don't think Don't see Just believe. 01:24, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (oh, has this become a random interaction of stormver and whiskers? -purrs-) Falconheart suddenly got yanked from her dream, the warmth around her body fading. "Err, what is it, Lark?" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:26, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Someone's dead..Leopardspirit, from what I can hear...I...I think she kitted..." Larkshade gasped, his eyes round with fear and sorrow as he gazed at his mate. (btw, Stormver, I got a Scarlet plan, but you may not be too happy. Look at the bottom of my to-do list.)Stormstar 01:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (WHY DO YOU STILL THINK I WASN'T LISTENING?? I was fucking listening the entire time. I'm especially on edge currently because it seems that we have one cat that might die, my dad might die, and we might lose our house. You think I'll be able to stay sane? No. Thanks, I have more stress and now I have to explain to my family why I'm crying, and I have to come up with yet another lie. This time it'll be easier, luckily) Utsu decided she'd eat first. Life: an endless ga 01:29, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder, stop, if Whiskers isn't interested, she won't turn bac on her word. And @Whiskers: I saw it.) Falconheart blinked slowly. "That's bad..." She wanted to talk with her brother, so she sighed and lowered her head. "I'm going to sleep a little more, I was having this dream about my brother." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (I'll stop now, because I got my point through. I know Whiskers won't back down; that's not the point. The point is that I was listening, and she seriously offended me by telling me I wasn't, and I'm very hurt by that.) Utsu padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse. Life: an endless ga 01:41, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (what do you think, stormver? Yay or nay?) Larkshade nodded slowly before touching his muzle to her forehead. "Alright, sleep tight, I'll be back soon." After gently murmuring these words, the tom picked his way over to the nursery, joining the crowd.Stormstar 01:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (sure, go for it) Falconheart blinked back to her brother. we're underneath a thousand shining stars (sig is finally finished; what do you think? It took me literally two hours. I still don't think it's that good though.) Utsu finished off the mouse and then realized how tired she was. She decided that she'd sleep before finding somebody to go with her. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 02:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan